<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Punishment in Name Alone by twoshotrobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784142">A Punishment in Name Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot'>twoshotrobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi faces the much anticipated consequences of his actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Song Mingi/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Punishment in Name Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By design, it was a punishment. It looked like one with Mingi naked, his arms and legs bound behind him with belts in the corner of the living room. Kept kneeling, he was given a yoga mat so it wasn't too hard on his knees. The real eye-catcher, though, was the open-mouthed ring gag. Metal arms pried his mouth open and his tongue dipped out a bit through the hole to direct the stream of drool into a puddle on the ground instead of letting it pool in his mouth.</p><p>There was a mutual understanding amongst them all to play along with it. Hongjoong didn't want to concede his punishment plan was counterproductive. Mingi didn't want to overtly beg for dick. The other six just didn't care when it came to a free, no strings attached blowjob. That way, everyone was happy.</p><p>He was guided and tied down after breakfast, giving him his first and only real meal before he'd have to subsist off of nothing but spunk for the remainder of his sentence. Preference dictated the order. Yeosang liked relative privacy, and as an early riser he was often already done with his morning routine before breakfast. It meant the living room was vacant when he came for his turn.</p><p>He had a gentle touch. His thumbs nudged Mingi's jaw in suggestion of the direction he wanted the head to turn. His jaw was tilted up, and meeting the gaze he felt the stir of anticipation in his balls.</p><p>Mingi smiled with what he could, giving a twitch of his mouth and narrowed eyes. With their more distant friendship, every bit of reassurance helped. It went through, Yeosang recognizing the smile and offering one in return while his thumb crept up to stroke back Mingi's bangs.</p><p>He leaned forward, up against the front of the lounge pants. He slid his cheek up along the length of it, feeling that Yeosang was half hard already.</p><p>He took the hand leaving his head as a sign to sit back while Yeosang pulled down his pants just enough to prop his cock up over the waistband. He pushed it through the ring, letting it sit on his tongue. Mingi wriggled it, helping things along.</p><p>He held lightly onto Mingi's jaw to pump a bit with shallow dips into his throat. It'd been weeks since his throat had seen any action. Yeosang's gentleness was a good warm up, dragging on his soft palate, pulling back whenever Mingi's throat tightened in case it was too much, too fast.</p><p>He was mostly in his head, Yeosang. Mingi watched him, eyes shut, sometimes cracking open to look at Mingi but then snapping them closed again if their gazes met. He was cute like that, with a bashfulness that made Mingi want to seek him out individually to see if he could ever break Yeosang out of that shell.</p><p>It was clear when he was close. Yeosang pulled out, taking aim and shooting onto Mingi's face, by his mouth and chin, getting him dripping with cum.</p><p>Usually Yeosang elected not to speak afterward, but he pushed back Mingi's bangs out of his face again, hands behind the ears to hold the head up toward him. "You look good."</p><p>Mingi nodded in thanks, warmed by the compliment. Yeosang pulled up his pants and pet Mingi’s head.</p><p>Mingi saw Hongjoong come up behind Yeosang. Mingi indicated to look behind him with an exaggerated raise of his brows, causing him to turn as Hongjoong placed a hand on his shoulder. "You call this a punishment?”</p><p>Yeosang rolled his eyes. “You’re just so good at it, hyung, I thought I’d leave it to you.”</p><p>Like whiplash, when Yeosang made himself scarce a rough hand grabbed his jaw, jerking his head up. Mingi swallowed back the spit pooling in his mouth in his surprise and it went down the wrong pipe causing, raw-throated, open-mouthed hacking coughs. Hongjoong waited for the fit to subside, at least.</p><p>In the interim, Hongjoong gave him a once-over. He was hard, had been hard, and when Mingi was able to let out even breaths he lightly pressed his foot up against his cock. Mingi squirmed, scooting back to avoid it, but the mat kept him from sliding around.</p><p>“Bet you’ve been hard for a while, right?” Hongjoong waited, then pressed a little harder when he still hadn’t answered. “Don’t you ever feel ashamed of yourself, acting up just to get this kind of attention?”</p><p>Mingi made a noise, not even knowing what he was trying to convey with it. Hongjoong let up, kneeling down to his level, gripping and pulling back his hair with a rough tug.</p><p>Where Yeosang was great for preparing him, Hongjoong got his body boiling. He knew just how to talk to Mingi to get him to that desperate, bucking point where he thrust his hips up again hoping for that foot to ease a little pressure off his hard cock. He got it, along with a scoff of a laugh that made his face burn.</p><p>He smeared his fingers across his, getting cum up in his brows and lashes, then dipping them into Mingi’s mouth to be licked clean. He pushed them back into his throat and Mingi felt himself gag around them in a dry heave.</p><p>He withdrew the two fingers and dropped his loose pants, already hard. He held Mingi's in place and thrust as deep as he could go. His greatest skill in this area was making Mingi panic a little, obstructing his airway while he tried to cough up. It made him crazy, imagining what he must've looked like, knowing he was at Hongjoong's mercy.</p><p>His head was tilted back, forcing him to swallow back the spit that had pooled. He let out a sound that was especially watery and guttural. Hongjoong smirked, mocking and over-excited, himself. It felt like madness, or like fulfilled purpose. Somewhere in between where the mild oxygen deprivation made it feel like his chest burned after winning a hundred meter dash.</p><p>He took the load down the gullet, and he swallowed it before it even registered that it was coming. He looked up at Hongjoong's own satisfied slack-jawed exhales. He tried not to look like Mingi pleased him so well, shutting his jaw tight when he felt the stare, but he was all but transparent with the way he breathed out loud through his nostrils, shaken. He pulled out, and with Mingi's throat uncorked he spit up the bit he hadn't fully swallowed, a slow trickle of thick spit and watery cum down his chin, jaw, neck and onto his chest to join the rest of the mess made of him earlier.</p><p>"Remember this the next time you decide to act up." The mother of all half-assed lectures, ineffective and performative. Hongjoong simply looked too awed, too sated to even pretend he was mad.</p><p>He was left like that for a time, where he used the incoming light and shadows bouncing off the walls to approximate the passage of time. Dry mouth, sore throat, cum beginning to dry and flake on him. Those were the only aspects of the punishment that actually lived up to its namesake.</p><p>If his internal clock served him well, it'd been nearly an hour since his last use. Seeing Seonghwa appear at the entryway of the hallway was a breath of fresh hair.</p><p>He knelt by Mingi, indicating for him to turn his head from side to side. "Hongjoong," he mumbled under his breath and stood to leave for the kitchen. He returned shortly with a damp hand towel, a dry hand towel and a glass of water.</p><p>He started at the face, wiping gently by the eyes, then the mouth. He rubbed off the grit in small circles from his cheeks and his jaw. After cleaning his chest, he even soaked the drool puddle up on the yoga mat with the dry towel.</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>Mingi nodded spiritedly, sounded out a "Good."</p><p>When Seonghwa was satisfied with the cleaning, he stood to the side, tilting Mingi's head to the other angle. Mingi knew why he did it that way, Seonghwa didn’t like to be drenched in spit. It wasn’t an easy angle to work with, though. Once he was hard, he was poking against the inside of his cheek more than anything else. Mingi engaged his tongue in the ways he could, lapping the underside of the head. What he liked with Seonghwa were the bright, appreciative looks. He met Mingi's gaze with a small smile.</p><p>When he got close, he pulled out. Mingi knew to stick his tongue right out, raising it a bit as Seonghwa jerked off directly onto his tongue. When he took earnest aim, Mingi tilted his head back a bit to keep it all contained as it shot hot down his tongue. It dripped back and he made a show of swallowing all of it in one neat gulp.</p><p>"Very good." Hearing Seonghwa's praise especially warmed him, and Seonghwa let him lean forward against his thighs for a bit while he rubbed the close-shaved hair on the back of his neck. "How many so far?"</p><p>“Yeosang, Hongjoong,” he sounded out in an open-mouthed mumble.</p><p>"Oh, so you have some time to go. Have some water.” The pouring had to be done slowly so it'd ease down Mingi's throat, but Seonghwa was patient. It helped soothe the dry, irritated ache a bit.</p><p>In Seonghwa's care, he felt a little like a pet. The back of his neck still scratched between the sips of water until the glass was drained. "Need anything else?"</p><p>Mingi shook his head.</p><p>"Alright." He pet Mingi's head, something of a fond and awkward thanks.</p><p>Lunch came and went, the lot ordering delivery. He knew they’d leave some for him later, but smelling it while waiting for more attention was agonizing. Wooyoung joined him after lunch, dropping down beside him on the yoga mat and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>“Having a good day?”</p><p>Mingi nodded.</p><p>"Oh, I bet." A hand rubbed up and down his arm. "I just ate a lot. You must be hungry."</p><p>Mingi nodded again, watching the hand from his periphery, not able to rise to Wooyoung’s bait even if he wanted to.</p><p>The hand moved down its course, fingers curled loose around the head of his cock. “Just a few more hours of this,” he reminded, emphasizing with a tight stroke that caused Mingi to sit upright, arching his back as he pushed up on his heels, a sorry attempt to thrust into the hand.</p><p>He stopped squeezing, not a full release of him but enough of one where Mingi bounced in frustrated protest. A pitiful, needy whine coming involuntarily, but he hardly cared about dignity around Wooyoung.</p><p>It was a one-sided conversation, barring the obvious. Wooyoung propagated, more focused on Mingi’s obvious tells, like the way his thighs tensed just as he got close. Then he’d snatch his hand away, smiling knowingly at Mingi’s desperate, furrowed brows. He waited out a few long seconds to make sure he never left that edge.</p><p>He apparently grew bored of riling Mingi up. He stood, a commending pat on his head for enduring his teasing, Wooyoung taking his cock out as a reward for his patience. He was spirited, taking Mingi’s head and burying himself deep, small pumps of his hips deep into his throat. And he was loud, not that that was any different from usual, making grunts and a stream of encouragement  that coaxed out the other troublemaker.</p><p>Wooyoung was just about done, though. He pulled out, also liking to cum on Mingi's face and chest. It earned the appraising look of San who came up beside Wooyoung, nearly startling him.</p><p>“How long were you there?”</p><p>“About a minute.” His eyes followed the drip Mingi felt moving down his jaw and onto his neck. "Bet I got a bigger load."</p><p>“Oh yeah? Go ahead. Let’s see.” Wooyoung slipped beside Mingi again, continuing to steadily jerk him off.</p><p>The competitive spirit of it caused San to be especially gungho, glaring more at Wooyoung than even sparing a glance at Mingi. Only half hard when he pulled himself out, he fed it directly into Mingi’s mouth and got a grip, one hand on the back of Mingi’s head and the other grasped toward his bangs to pull him on. He thought it was deliberate at first, but he realized it was autopilot the moment Wooyoung opened his mouth to taunt San.</p><p>“Can you even get hard? He’s barely struggling.”</p><p>He knew he was in for hell when he saw the annoyed twitch of San’s brows, opening his throat up when the thrusts got a little rougher. He hummed a bit, though it was mostly lost amidst the goading.</p><p>He would’ve bitten if he could if it got the attention back on him. Every time he grumbled out trying to remind them this was about him, it went ignored after a quip or a dig at the other’s virility derailed things further. Wooyoung wasn’t even successfully able to edge him, hand paused every time he stopped to think of a gotcha.</p><p>When San came, he went higher on the face, getting some in Mingi’s hair. It ran hot down his face, and with two loads he began to feel a little coated, some of it dripping past his lips and into his maw.</p><p>“See?” San said, indicating vaguely toward Mingi’s face. “My load is bigger.”</p><p>“It is not.” Wooyoung countered with an aimless gesture of his own. “Look at how much I came.”</p><p>“Most of that’s mine.”</p><p>The conviction of it caused Wooyoung to turn and really look at Mingi. “It’s all mixed in, then. How are we supposed to tell?”</p><p>“I just know I came more. I shot out a lot, right Mingi?”</p><p>When both sets of eyes turned to him, Mingi blinked and shrugged, spurring another round of bickering between San and Wooyoung using made up metrics to determine the winner.</p><p>Thankfully, he saw Yunho appear in the entryway of the living room. “You guys are starting to get loud. Is everything alright?” He glanced at Mingi. “He’s covered, jeez.”</p><p>“We’re trying to figure out who had the bigger load,” Wooyoung said.</p><p>“And?” Yunho surveyed him, having Mingi turn to either side to get a look with a guiding of fingers on his chin. His cock pulsed at his good friend seeing him like that, the sweet burn of humiliation renewed.</p><p>“Well,” San added. “It sort of mixed together so we can’t tell.”</p><p>Only Mingi was able to see Yunho roll his eyes. “Think you’re forced to call it a draw. Either way, I don’t want to hear you guys arguing behind me while I go. Can you take it somewhere else?”</p><p>Both conceded, a simultaneous, “Fine,” before heading off, heard quietly pleading their cases to each other down the hall until out of earshot.</p><p>Being eyed up and down again, attention now solely on him, he felt awfully warm. “You okay?”</p><p>Mingi nodded.</p><p>“You look really-” Yunho brushed back cum-dripping bangs back out of Mingi’s eyes, stopping the initial sentence abruptly. “I like it.” This was something he’d only learned about Mingi recently despite how long they’d known each other. That always made it a little weird between them, but they were overcoming it bit by bit.</p><p>Yunho was always initially very gentle. He had to be, even only half hard he was the biggest amongst the lot. Bringing his pants down, Mingi would salivate if he weren’t already, weight of his cock drawing it down and forward at face-level.</p><p>It was a comfortable shame, one of hesitance. From liking someone so much that he worried what he thought of him but also trusting them to the point where he wanted to lay it out bare. </p><p>When Yunho pressed his cock through, it was careful and slow. He filled out a little more when it first sat heavy on Mingi’s tongue. It started with an easy pump, careful at the throat, waiting for it to ease open. </p><p>He always ended up getting a little carried away after getting fully hard. He thrust deep and settled in there. It irritated his throat, causing his eyes to tear up. Yunho kept a cradling hold on his head both to fuck into Mingi’s mouth and to tip up the eyes to watch them grow red and teary from agitation. He watched Mingi’s lips wiggle slightly with the working of his throat and wagging of his tongue.</p><p>Certainly not where Mingi saw their friendship going after so long, but he wasn’t complaining. Yunho pulled out a bit, let Mingi suck in breath and swiped a thumb over his bottom lip in the downtime. Then he fucked in again, deep, but slow.</p><p>He buried as deep as he possibly could go when he came, Mingi’s nose would be pressed up into his pubes and his forehead rested against the stomach. Yunho didn’t even care that he was getting Wooyoung and San’s cum smeared all over his shirt and stomach.</p><p>"Thanks," he breathed, a little awkward like he wanted to say more. He patted Mingi's head and pulled back. “Who hasn’t gone?”</p><p>“Jongho.” That one was particularly difficult to understand, and Mingi was surprised when Yunho nodded clearly.</p><p>“I’ll let him know.” He took another look, giving something of a smile, quick and a little nervous before leaving.</p><p>It was customary for Jongho to go last. He also liked relative privacy, and he was fine with helping clean up at the end as long as he was afforded such. It meant the others knew to steer clear of the living room while he was up.</p><p>“Hey, hyung.”</p><p>Mingi sat perked up in greeting, offering a smile in the way he could.</p><p>“Yunho wasn’t kidding,” he said as he got closer, bending low to get a look at Mingi. “Your hair’s even sticking up.” He tried to pat down Mingi’s hair, but it was resistant with the nearly dried cum acting as a pomade.</p><p>He didn’t focus on that for long. He was in his boxers and fished his cock through the hole in the front. So thick, he couldn’t actually fit it through the ring. He nudged it in through the side, poking around. He took the liberty once he got fed up after about a minute of trying to get himself off with the inside of Mingi’s cheek and undid the clasp of the gag. Mingi spit it out, letting it fall.</p><p>He gave Mingi some time to let him stretch out his jaw, soreness becoming apparent when it settled into a normal position. Able to finally do a closed-mouth swallow, the saliva felt thick and heavy going down his aching throat. </p><p>“Okay.” It felt good to talk, even if it was just to signal that he was ready to open his mouth for more cock. With renewed control, he leaned in, closing his mouth properly over the head. </p><p>He loved making people feel good, and there was really no better way than being able to move and suck properly. Every time he heard a small moan or a hum of a, “Feels good, hyung” it satisfied him all the more, happy that he could finally smile under the praise. He earned that seventh load, sucking it right out of Jongho, earning a pair of overwhelmed hands settling on his shoulders so he didn’t start thrusting too hard as he came.</p><p>After a moment to settle, he made himself decent and undid the belts on Mingi’s arms and legs. Able to move, Mingi stretched out on the yoga mat, rolling back his shoulders and groaning at the aches.</p><p>“You can go shower. I’ll take care of all this. Find San after you eat.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He stretched as he stood. He got into the bathroom, leaned back against the tiled wall  and finally got himself off, playing back the day’s events in his head. His showers were often long after a punishment. He wasted no time in making himself cum, but he gargled with the spray to get his throat feeling a little less raw and washed the cum out of his hair. It seemed like San was going to massage him after he finally ate dinner, and he trusted him to make it right for making him have to wash cum out of his hair in the first place.</p><p>When he went out, hot tea and a couple of food containers awaited him on the kitchen counter, along with a note about ice cream in the freezer. Hongjoong’s handwriting, but Yeosang added a hehetmon. He smiled, sitting down for his meal.</p><p>Overall, it was a very pleasant and productive punishment. Mingi already planned how he’d earn the next one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>used a random number generator to decide the order. looked at my wips and it's like 50% new ideas or ships i've never done before and like 50% sub bottom mingi where i feel like i'm trying to reinvent the wheel. i gotta say, there's only so many ways i can write a blowjob and i definitely tested my limits here.</p><p>anyway, super busy with my actual work lately, so i'll be uploading less often.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>